Fanged Cupid
by anniawsome
Summary: Eric Leson is Klaus' oldest and only friend. When she takes and unexpected trip to Mystic Falls she cause too much trouble to handle. Like almost killing Damon twice, and messing around with Klaus' love life. But she can't help it. It is and always will be Eric and Nikkie against the world. Or at lest that what she thought. Co-written with Cooldoherty.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's POV

I was sitting at the Grill with Elena. She was whining about the usual drama with the Salvator Brother's when Klaus walked in.

I groaned. More of his never ending pursuing.

I quickly flipped up the menu so that it would hide my face from him.

Elena gave me a quick confused look but then turned her head to the door.

"Hiding from Klaus again, I see" Elena said at she looked back to me.

"SHHH" I hissed as I peeked over the menu to see if Klaus was still there.

That was when I saw a girl standing right behind Klaus. She had a large smile on her face and was laughing rather loudly. Normally I wouldn't have noticed her but the thing is, Klaus was laughing WITH her.

Then Elena looks over to the girl too.

"Who is that?" She asked as her eyes widened.

The girl looked about my age. She had long red hair that was strait but curved at its ends. She had sea blue eyes that looked kind and dipped in laughter. Her skin was as white as the moon. She wore a dark black leather jacket with a plain green shirt underneath. Her pants were skintight jeans and combat boots.

"Have you ever seen her in town?" I asked as my mouth fell open.

All Elena did was shake her head.

Klaus and the smiling girl took a seat at one of the booths right by the front doors.

"Do you think she's his friend?" Elena asked as she looked away from them.

"Klaus, with friends"? I sarcastically asked.

"Maybe he's feeding off of her" Elena said seriously.

"Maybe" I said as I looked for bite marks on the girl.

There were none that I could see on her neck. Her arms were covered, making it impossible to tell if he bite her there.

"Let's go over there" I stated as I stood from the table. Elena stood a second later and we walked together over to the booth.

"Ah, Love" Klaus said to me as we got closer.

I rolled my eyes as I stopped right in fount of the table.

I looked strait at Klaus ignoring the red head completely.

"Are you feeding on this girl," I hissed being carful to keep my voice down so no one could hear me.

They both immediately started laughing. Their laughter was so loud that half the people in the restaurant heads turned to them.

"Funny Deary" the girl said in between laughs.

I stared at both of them, not leaving until I got an answer.

"I have fangs sweetheart" the girl said holding back her laughter to answer the question it was then that I notice she had a charming British accent. "Speaking of it" She said as her head fallowed a man walk out the door, "I think I'm going to grab a bite"

The girl stood up and calmly walked out the door before I could say a word.

My mouth fell open as I stared at Klaus. He just sat there with a smug smile on his face.

"Your welcome to try to stop her, love" He said, "But I warm you, she's a biter"

"Who is she" I asked as I crossed my arm.

"Her names Eric" Klaus answered, "She's an old childhood friend"

"Childhood?" Elena asked, speaking for the first time, "As in-" she started but Klaus finished her sentence.

"When we were humans, yes" He nodded.

"And don't worry, love" Klaus said as he stood from the booth, " She's just a friend" his usual smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes as he walked out of the grill.

"Klaus, with a friend" Elena said concerned, "I think we need to tell Stefan"

-0-

Eric's POV

I pulled myself away from the limp body of a man. I let him fall to the cement ground as I wiped the blood that had stayed on my lip.

I sighed as I looked back down at the man that laid in the alleyway.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked, speaking to no one.

"I prefer burying" A voice said at then end of the alley.

I quickly snapped my head to look at the vampire.

He had shaggy night black hair and ice-cold eyes. He had on a leather jacket that looked kind of like mine.

The man had an arrogant smile that reminded me of Nik's.

"What's your name" He asked with a smug smirk plastered onto his face.

"I don't give my name to strangers" I replied retuning a cold smile.

"Fair enough" he said sounding annoyed, "My name's Damon. Your turn"

"Eric" I answered.

"Well, Eric, I can't have the council know about anymore vampires here" he told me, "It would make my life so much harder"

"Aw we wouldn't want that" I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

He calmly walked over to some crates that sat along the wall.

Damon kicked them with his vampire strength to smash them to peaces and he carefully picked up one of the wooden peaces.

"Were going to have to fix that" Damon said with a smirk.

"Nothing personal" he added.

Damon ran with is super speed over to me. He slammed me hard against the brick wall. His right arm quickly rose into the air as it gripped the wooden stake.

"Please don't" I begged.

He began thrusting his arm forward but I caught his wrist before the wood penetrated my skin. I felt him trying to break my grip but was failing. I quickly used my other arm to knock the stake out of his arm. Then I pushed him against the wall like he had done to me. I trusted my arm into his chest. His eyes widened with pain as he moaned a bit.

"Feel that" I asked as I placed my hand around his heart.

I showed him my devious smirk as I slowly tightened my grip around it.

"No hard feelings mate" I said


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so I'm really sorry for the long wait but school has been really stressful so I couldn't find the time to post this but here it is! **

Eric's POV

"Eric" I heard Nik yell.

I looked over at him at the end of the alley.

"Stop" he growled.

I let go of Damon's heart and pulled my arm out of his body. He quickly fell to the ground holding his chest.

"What?" I yelled at Nik, "Self-defense"

"It's always self-defense with you" He said sounding almost amused.

"Ok it normally not" I admitted, "But this time it is. He was going to stake me" I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Now Eric, you don't want to make enemies on your first day here" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine" I replied annoyed. I walked over to Damon and knelt down to face him. "You got lucky this time Damon" I calmly said, "But the next time you try to kill me, I will put your head on a stake" I hissed.

"Is that a threat" Damon asked as he started to sit up.

"No it's a promise" I smirked.

I stood to my feet. "Let's go Nikkie" I stated as I patted Nik on his shoulder. I started to walk out of the alley. "Feel free to take care of the body" I yelled to Damon, not even bothering to look over my shoulder.

I walked straight out of the alleyway, and didn't look back.

-0-

Caroline's POV

"Stefan" Elena called as she hurried into the Boarding House. Stefan sat on his large, expensive sofa that was placed in his living room. He looked up from what looked like a book.

"We have a problem" Elena sighed as she walked in front of him.

"What's up" He asked as he stood to his feet.

"Klaus has a friend" I said trying to sound calm.

"A friend?" Stefan asked.

"Ya a 1000 year old friend that's killing people" I said losing the calmness in my voice.

I heard the sound of the door squeak open. Almost like a well-oiled machine all of our heads turned to the door.

Damon walked through the door. His shirt had a huge hole in it and was covered in dirt, even a little blood. He has a shovel over his shoulder.

"Where have you been"? Elena asked probably scared by the blood.

"Almost getting my heart ripped out by the crazy new bitch in town" He said sounding mad.

"Eric?" Elena asked trying to understand his story.

"Yep" Damon nodded not hiding anger in his voice.

"We have to do something about her" Stefan said to us.

"Agreed" Damon said as he started to walk to the stairs.

"Where are you going" Elena asked.

"To get some stakes" He yelled over his shoulder, "We got a vampire to kill".

-0-

Eric's POV

"Why did you stop me" I asked as Nik and I walked into his mansion.

"I told you why" He vaguely answered as he walked into what I think was the living room.

I looked over to an expensive looking couch. I couldn't help it, I ran over and jumped on it so that I could relax. I let my head sink into the silk pillows.

"Ya well that excuse sucks" I replied.

"Trust me when I say, you do not want the Scooby Gang to be your enemy" he insisted.

The thing about being friends with someone for a thousand years, you know everything about them, and it was obvious that Nik was lying to me. I decided to drop the subject knowing that the only way to get something out of Nik was if he wanted to tell you.

"I'm bored" I randomly said.

"Your always bored" Nik laughed as he took a seat onto a beautiful chair that sat in the living room.

"Remember that game we would play in the 15 hundreds" I asked as I stared at the ceiling.

I heard him laugh recalling one of our many good times.

"How could I forget" He said smiling, "We nearly destroyed the castle"

"Lets play it again" I said as I turned to him.

He looked unsure.

"Oh please Nikkie, we haven't played it in so long" I begged.

I watched as a large smile appeared on his face. "Fine"

5 Minutes later

"Are you ready?" Nik asked as he held one of the 7 knifes on his hand.

"Born ready" I replied.

'Do you remember the rules?" he asked.

"Nikkie, please. I made-" I started to talk but I was interrupted by Nik throwing one of the knifes in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys so sorry haven't updated in a long time but truth is I was too lazy to get around to post this but the next chapter will soon be up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own character. **

I quickly ducked with my vampire speed. The blade whipped past me head and into the wall behind me. It was soon obvious that Nik was throwing with his super strength because the knife land so far threw the wall that the blade, even a little bit of the handle, was completely in the wall.

"So that's how it's going to be" I said with a smile as I stood up.

I watched a small smile appear on his face.

Nik threw 2 more knifes at me. I quickly jumped a foot to the right and let the daggers sink into the wall.

"you've gotten better" Nik stated with a smile.

"Ya well I traveled around with the Ringling Brothers Circus" I told him, "I got to practice with the knife thrower"

Nik quickly threw one blade to my right and one to my left. I turned to my side dodging both knifes.

"That's 5" I cry happily, "My turn"

I quickly pull the 5 knives out of the wall as Nik takes his spot. I calmly walk over to where he stood and placed one of the knifes in my good hand.

"You ready" I asked.

He simply nodded.

I lifted my arm to throw it when we both heard the door open. "Nik" We heard Rebekah's voice call.

Rebekah walked round the corner to see both of us.

"Ugh, Eric" She sighed as she saw me.

"Missed you to" I sarcastically replied. Just as I said that I turned back to nik and let the silver blade fly threw the air. Nik wasn't ready and the dagger hit him right in the chest. He winced for a secant but then pulled the blade out of his chest.

"I win" I cryed as I lifted both my arms in the air.

"Not this game again" Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes, "Didn't you two learn from the 15th hundreds"

"Nope" I answered as I placed the knifes on a table, "I don't think we ever will" I said with a smile.

-0-

Caroline's POV

Me, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Matt all stood around the center table in the Salvtor's living room.

"Ok so we need someone to distace Klaus whall we get the girl" Damon said to us.

"Caroline" Stefan clarified.

I rolled my eyes not bothering to complain, it would get me no where.

"Then will-" Damon continuted to explain the plan but I stoped listening.

How could Klaus have a friend, I though, I mean he's all evil and stuff but so is Eric. But Klaus kills anyone that disappoints him, how could she spend a 1000 or something years and not get killed.

My mind stared to wanted onto Klaus. Did he have more friends? Did he have friends that were more then friends? Wait why would I care if he was dating anyone.

"Care" Elena said pulling me back into reality.

"Ya" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Are you ok?"" She asked. She must have seen that I wasn't fully focusing.

I nodded to show her I was fine but honestly, I wasn't.

"If we follow the plan correctly we'll have one less vampire to worry about by tomorrow" Damon said with a arrogant smile.

I smiled a fake smile.

For some reason I didn't want the plan I work.


End file.
